


Karaoke Night at The Floating Rib

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen, Short Story, a lot of fluff, bad singing, child birth, love and romance, some drama, with more to come maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Basically what the title implies...





	Karaoke Night at The Floating Rib

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty AU so please know that in advance! There's an original character in this named MaKayla (Mac for short). My friend of mine created the character. I'm just having fun writing her.

**Chapter 1**   
  
“Wait here – I’ll get the strawberries and the whipped cream,” Sonny Corinthos said as he slowly climbed out of bed where his wife was lying completely nude save for a thin cotton sheet pulled over her perky breasts.  
  
She looked at him coyly. “Don’t take too long,” she whispered in a hoarse voice  
  
Sonny nodded. “I’ll be back in two minutes, tops,” he said with a dimpled grin. “Wild horses …”  
  
“Couldn’t keep you away,” Brenda finished his sentence. She laughed. “Well hurry up, Cowboy.” She then smacked his ass as he was yanking on a pair of trousers. Sans shirt, he hurried downstairs and to the kitchen. He was rooting around in the refrigerator when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
“Couldn’t wait for me, could you, baby?” He said and heard someone clear their throat loudly. He set down the bottle of whipped cream and turned around to see none other than his twenty-year-old daughter standing there with a hand on her hip.  
  
 _“MaKayla!”_ Sonny crowed.  
  
“I take it you were expecting Mom,” Mac said as she moved towards him and gave him a big hug.  
  
“I was. I had no idea you were back in town. When did you get in, baby girl? Why didn’t you call me so I could send the limo for you or come myself to pick you up?”  
  
Mac shrugged. “It’s fine, Dad. I’m fine,” she said but she didn’t sound quite so convincing.  
  
“Something bothering you?” Sonny asked, leaning against the counter and reaching for her hands, enveloping them in his much bigger ones.  
  
“Everything’s good,” MaKayla answered. “Just to be honest though, I got a divorce.”  
  
“You and that Shawn guy already had problems?” Sonny asked. “What did he do? Do you want me to set him straight?”  
  
Mac shook her head, a black strand of hair slipping from her ponytail as she did so. She tucked it behind her ear. “No, Daddy. I just want to forget the last year even happened.”  
  
Sonny felt a fierce wave of paternal protectiveness come over him and he reached for his daughter, tugging her into his arms. “If you need to talk, if you need anything at all… You come to me okay?”  
  
Mac nodded. “Of course, Dad, of course.” She then pulled back and smiled. “Don’t worry about me.”  
  
“Sonny, what’s taking so long? Did you-“ Brenda broke off as she came skidding into the kitchen wearing nothing but one of Sonny’s long black shirts. Her eyes lit up full-force when she spotted her daughter standing there. “Mac!” she crowed happily and threw her arms around her only child. “You’re home!”  
  
“Yes, I am,” Mac agreed and smiled at her mom. “How are you two? Besides ‘busy’?”  
  
Brenda grinned. “We’re never too busy for you. Why don’t you let us get dressed and then we’ll take you out for dinner at The No Name?”  
  
Mac shook her head. “Seriously I would love that but you two need ‘couple time’ and I want to go and see some old friends of mine, if that’s cool.”  
  
Brenda looked disappointed but nodded. “It’s fine. Just call us if you’re going to stay out too late.”  
  
Mac could say she was too old for that but she loved her parents and respected them and tried her hardest never to disappoint them. “Alright I will do that,” Mac agreed and then kissed each of her parents on the cheek. “I’ll see you two later.”  
  
Then she was gone and Brenda was looking at Sonny. “Does she seem okay to you?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Sonny admitted. “But if there’s one thing I know about our daughter, it’s that she’s stubborn like her parents and won’t tell us if something’s bothering her until she’s ready.”  
  
Brenda nodded and rested her head on Sonny’s broad shoulder. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. You know Mac better than anyone. I think of the years I was gone and she had to grow up without me….” She sighed and moved into Sonny’s waiting arms. “I love her, Sonny. And you did right by her when I couldn’t.”  
  
“Hey now, you’re an amazing mother and don’t you ever forget it.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
From the doorway of the nursery, Jason Morgan watched his wife lovingly tucking their one-year-old son into his crib after an extra-long day for the tot. They had celebrated his first birthday today complete with balloons, a clown, presents galore and all the things Sam had thought little Danny would like. Sam readily admitted that she was trying to make up for lost time – time they had both lost believing he was a monster’s child and then having him be kidnapped for months. Things had righted themselves in time however but the fear they felt for their son never went away, nor did the gratitude that they had found their way back home again.  
  
Sam reached out and fingered Danny’s fine blonde hair softly and then pulled the covers up to his chin. She then slowly tip-toed out of the nursery, meeting Jason in the hallway. Sam left the door halfway open and was holding the baby monitor. She and Jason then walked downstairs together.  
  
Sam started over to the sofa but Jason quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his body. She grinned. “Feeling frisky tonight, Mr. Morgan?” She practically purred.  
  
“Damn right,” Jason said in a low voice. “But I have a different idea.” He then pulled her hair back and kissed her neck.  
  
“Something kinky, I hope,” Sam said.  
  
“Not too kinky. I just ... I want to take you out tonight. I called Mercedes and she agreed to watch Danny so we could go out.”  
  
“On an actual date?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yeah. What do you think?”  
  
“Jason, I don’t know. I haven’t let our son out of my sight for like a minute since we got him back,” she said in a quiet voice. “I know Mercedes will take great care of him but what if he wakes up and we’re not there? What if he’s scared?”  
  
“He sleeps like you do – nothing can wake you up once your head hits the pillow. It’s the same with him. He will be out for the count all night. And just in case he needs us, Mercedes has both of our cell numbers. I just want to show you how special you are to me, Mrs. Morgan.”  
  
Sam turned around to face him, sliding her arms up around his neck. “Ugh you make this so hard,” she said. “How can I say ‘no’ when you’re so persuasive?”  
  
They kissed for a long moment and then Sam looked at him. “Where are we going?”  
  
“It’s a surprise. Just get ready, okay?”  
  
“I’m intrigued,” Sam said and kissed him once more before hurrying up the stairs. She walked into their room and spotted a garment bag laid out on the bed. The Wyndham’s label was evident on the front of it. “Jason, what have you done now?” she murmured as she unzipped the bag and broke out into a smile. Inside laid a gorgeous black dress. Sam didn’t know how her husband had put all this together without her knowledge but she was grateful. Very, very grateful.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“Karaoke Night” read the sign on the door of The Floating Rib as Lucky and Siobhan Spencer stepped inside. Well, Siobhan at eight and a half months pregnant, more like waddled but whatever got them inside was what mattered.  
  
“You sure you want to be here?” Lucky asked as he wrapped his arm protectively around her ever-expanding waist.  
  
Siobhan nodded. “Yes,” she said. “I promise not to drink anything other than a club soda though.”  
  
Lucky nodded. “Me either,” he said. He was a recovering alcoholic and pill-popper after all. “So remind me why we came again.”  
  
“Ah Lucky, you know why. Coleman is offerin’ a two-thousand dollar prize to the best performer tonight. We surely can use that money for the new baby. ‘Sides, Coleman was my boss at one time. I want to support his event.”  
  
Lucky smirked. “You’re hoping he’ll think fondly of his former employer at judging time.”  
  
“Indeed,” Siobhan said and winked at him.  
  
“What song are you singing anyway?” Lucky asked as he found them a table in the middle of the room. The bar was filling up rapidly and it looked like it was going to be a long evening ahead of them.  
  
“You’ll see,” Siobhan said as he pulled back the chair and she slid her girth into it. She spotted a basket of peanuts at the next table and snatched them. Lucky smiled. His wife had a hearty appetite now, he’d give her that. Plus, she looked so radiant. Her hair seemed even redder, her complexion rosier, and her eyes bluer. She was beautiful and he felt very fortunate to have her in his life. Every woman he had ever loved had left him, but not Siobhan. Never Siobhan. She was his true blue. He fell a little more in love with her every day.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Diane Miller was the first to take the stage and she ended up pulling a very reluctant Alexis Davis along with her. Everyone hooted at them even as Alexis tried edging off the stage at every turn.  
  
“What song will you be singing tonight?” Coleman yelled to them.  
  
“Maggie May,” Diane said with a grandiose smile. “And fair warning, ladies and gents, my cohort here and I are going to whip the pants off all of you!”  
  
Alexis looked anxious. “I don’t think I know that one, Diane, sorry…”  
  
“Pssh. You definitely do. I saw your secret Rod Stewart CD stash in the back of your closet,” Diane said. “Now, maestro, hit it!”  
  
Alexis stumbled through the first half of the song much to Diane’s frustration but seeming to grow tired of being nudged in the side, she finally began to belt out the song loudly. Sort of out of tune but not too badly.  
  
 **** _Wake up Maggie I think I got something to say to you  
Its late September and I really should be back at school  
I know I keep you amused but I feel I’m being used  
Oh Maggie I couldn’t have tried any more  
You lured me away from home just to save you from being alone  
You stole my heart and that's what really hurt  
  
The morning sun when it's in your face really shows your age  
But that don't worry me none in my eyes you're everything  
I laughed at all of your jokes my love you didn't need to coax  
Oh, Maggie I couldn’t have tried any more  
You lured me away from home, just to save you from being alone  
You stole my soul and that's a pain I can do without  
  
All I needed was a friend to lend a guiding hand  
But you turned into a lover and  
Mother what a lover, you wore me out  
All you did was wreck my bed  
And in the morning kick me in the head  
Oh Maggie I couldn’t have tried anymore  
You lured me away from home cause you didn't want to be alone  
You stole my heart I couldn’t leave you if I tried  
  
I suppose I could collect my books and get on back to school  
Or steal my daddy’s cue and make a living out of playing pool  
Or find myself a rock and roll band that needs a helpin hand  
Oh Maggie I wish I'd never seen your face  
You made a first-class fool out of me  
But I’m as blind as a fool can be  
You stole my heart but I love you anyway  
  
Maggie I wish I'd never seen your face  
I’ll get on back home one of these days_  
  
They finished to mild applause and Diane haughtily looked at Coleman and his two judges – two beer-swilling big guys he had likely pulled right off of the street. “What’s our score?” Diane asked.  
  
“19.”  
  
“Out of 20?”  
  
“Out of _30,”_ Coleman said and as Diane went to “object”, he called the next duo to the stage: _Robin and Patrick Drake._


End file.
